The Cure
12 lutego 2008 |Kod produkcji=207 |Scenariusz= |Reżyseria=André Benjamin |Poprzedni=Study Buddies |Następny=Big Robot on Campus }} The Cure (tłum. Lekarstwo) – odcinek dwudziesty serialu Klasa 3000, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 31 sierpnia 2007 (w USA) i 12 lutego 2008 (w Polsce). W tym odcinku pojawia się piosenka Do your Pose. Fabuła left|250px W trakcie jednej z lekcji muzyki Sunny Bridges zauważa coś, co go bardzo niepokoi: podczas gdy większość uczniów doskonale radzi sobie z grą na instrumentach, Kim nie wydaje się zbytnio zainteresowana lekcją i zamiast się starać, czyta kolorowy magazyn o modzie. Młoda cymbalistka wyjaśnia Sunny'emu, że bardzo chce wiedzieć, co jest na topie, ten jednak przywołuje ją do porządku i nakazuje się skupić twierdząc przy tym, że nie warto przejmować się rankingami, które układają redaktorzy takich pism. "Nieważne, co jest modne, a co nie. Te listy tworzą ludzie, którzy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż tworzenie takich list". Kiedy lekcja się kończy, Sunny udaje się do szkolnej stołówki, aby porozmawiać z panną Lopez, jednak ich spotkanie zostaje zakłócone przez Kim, która opowiada Sunny'emu o swoich śmiałych planach. Uczennica pragnie zorganizować pokaz mody, którego wyjątkowość polega na tym, że ma charakter charytatywny. Kim chce zebrać pieniądze na ratowanie lasów deszczowych. Pomysł zyskuje aprobatę zarówno wśród Sunny'ego, jak i dyrektora Luny, który marzy o tym, by wystąpić na wybiegu w strojach zaprojektowanych przez Kim. Czeka go jednak wielkie rozczarowanie, gdyż Kim nie bierze jego udziału pod uwagę, bowiem ma zamiar poprosić Sunny'ego o bycie modelem na jej pokazie. thumb|right|300px Aby nadać właściwą oprawę muzyczną pokazowi mody, Sunny postanawia wyruszyć wraz z klasą 3000 do prawdziwego lasu deszczowego. Zadaniem uczniów jest nagrywanie dźwięków otaczającej ich przyrody, tymczasem Sunny udaje się na poszukiwania rzadkiego zwierzęcia - śpiewającej rzekotki drzewnej. Znajduje ją, jednak ta cały czas przed nim ucieka, co zmusza nauczyciela do szaleńczej pogoni, w wyniku której pozostawia swoich uczniów samych w dziczy. Nastolatkowie są poirytowani tym, że muszą przebywać w skrajnie niegościnnych warunkach. Kiedy zaskakuje ich ulewa, podejmują decyzję o powrocie do domu. Sunny odnosi w końcu sukces i namawia rzekotkę do wsparcia imprezy charytatywnej, lecz ceną za to jest pogorszenie stanu zdrowia. Przeziębiony Sunny stara się jak może, by pomóc Kim, ale ciągły katar uniemożliwia mu jakąkolwiek pracę. Koledzy próbują pomóc Kim i oferują siebie w roli modela, jednak Kim nie jest do nich przekonana i ostatecznie decyduje się na odnalezienie odpowiedniego modela wśród grona pedagogicznego. Zgłaszają się kolejno kucharka Petunia Wątrobianka, trener Barnum oraz panna Lopez, lecz dwoje pierwszych dorosłych nie ma dobrych warunków fizycznych, zaś Leela - mimo doskonałej prezencji - okazuje się mieć alergię na kostiumy Kim. Nieoczekiwanie na casting zgłasza się dyrektor Luna, który okazuje się mieć niezłe doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o modeling. Opowiada on uczniom, że kiedyś był modelem stóp, lecz paskudna rana spowodowała zawieszenie jego kariery. Kim postanawia dać Lunie szansę do czasu, aż Sunny nie wyzdrowieje. thumb|300px Podczas gdy przygotowania do pokazu idą pełną parą, uczniowie klasy 3000 robią wszystko, by Sunny poczuł się lepiej. Regularnie nachodzą go w domu i próbują wyleczyć kombinacją skomplikowanych kuracji. Lil'D wierzy, że Sunny musi dużo jeść, by wyzdrowieć, Phily Phil poddaje nauczyciela akupunkturze, zaś Tamika zmusza muzyka do wypicia ogromnej ilości soku pomarańczowego. Wszystko to sprawia, że Sunny czuje się jeszcze gorzej, przez co niemożliwy staje się jego występ na szkolnym pokazie. Jakby tego było mało, dyrektor Luna za bardzo wczuwa się w swoją rolę i nabiera nieznośnych manier, żądając od uczniów spełniania wszystkich swoich wymyślnych kaprysów takich jak dostarczenie tygrysa bengalskiego albo segregacja żelków według kolorów. Kim bardzo chciała, by Sunny wystąpił w jej stroju, gdyż liczyła, że jego sławne nazwisko przyciągnie publikę, w końcu jednak postanowiła posłuchać jego rady i poprosiła o pomoc kolegów z klasy. Zagroziła też Lunie, że zostanie zwolniony, co doprowadziło do tego, że dyrektor nieco się uspokoił i przestał nadmiernie gwiazdorzyć. Podczas gorączkowych przygotowań Sunny umieścił na scenie rzekotkę drzewną, która miała umilać gościom oczekiwanie na pokaz, ale udało jej się to aż za dobrze, gdyż śpiewała tak długą piosenkę, że trzeba ją było zabierać siłą. thumb|right|300px Pokaz okazał się ogromnym sukcesem, a zachwycona publiczność nie żałowała pieniędzy. Jedyne, co nie spodobało się Kim, to to, że dziki tygrys bengalski zniszczył kostium Kama, choć widownia doceniła występ bestii na wybiegu. Niebawem jednak uczniowie musieli powrócić do prozy życia. Sunny ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że Kim znowu nie uważa na lekcjach. Okazało się, że nastolatka sprawdzała, czy jej kolekcja została doceniona w świecie mody, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Dziennikarze okazali więcej zainteresowania kostiumowi Sunny'ego, który przyszedł na pokaz w skafandrze mającym na celu zapobiegać zarażaniu innych ludzi. Biedny nauczyciel muzyki nie mógł przewidzieć, że teraz modne stanie się chodzenie... właśnie w takich kombinezonach. Ciekawostki * Kiedy Barnum słyszy, że nie wystąpi na pokazie z powodu brzydkiego wyglądu, wybiega krzycząc "Nie jestem zwierzęciem!". Według strony "Class of 3000 Wiki" jest to nawiązanie do kwestii, którą wypowiada tytułowy bohater filmu Człowiek słoń. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Klasy 3000